It is known that adamantane is a compound which has a structure in which four cyclohexane rings are condensed in a cage form and which is highly symmetric and stable and that the derivatives thereof are useful as a medical raw material and a raw material for high functional industrial materials since it shows a specific function. For example, it has an optical characteristic and a heat resistance, so that it is tried to be used for an optical disc substrate, an optical fiber and a lens (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 305044/1994 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 302077/1997).
Further, adamantane esters are tried to be used as a resin raw material for a photoresist making use of an acid sensitivity, a dry etching resistance and a UV ray transmittance thereof (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 39665/1992).
On the other hand, as a semiconductor element is progressively fined in recent years, it is required to be further fined at a lithography step in the production thereof, and therefore investigated are various methods for forming fine patterns using photoresist materials corresponding to irradiated beams having a short wavelength such as KrF, ArF and F2 eximer laser beams. A novel photoresist material which can correspond to irradiated beams having a short wavelength such as the eximer laser beam and the like described above has been desired to be developed.
On the other hand, a halogenoacetoxyadamantane derivative which is an ester compound of adamantanol and halogenoacetic acid has an adamantane skeleton in a molecule, and it is considered to be useful as a modifying agent for a resin for a photoresist and agricultural and medical intermediates, but it is a compound which has not so far been known.